One Way Gale and Madge Fell in Love
by RoryFaller
Summary: A brief story of the aftermath of Gale's whipping. Pure Gadge.
1. Madge's Devotion

**A/N: Those who know me well know I NEVER write short stories. But it is a snowy day outside and the **_**Catching Fire**_** photos on the web have me drooling over Gale. Since my new avatar is Gale being taken to the whipping, this is where my brain took me. It will not be a long story.**

* * *

The bitter cold cut through Madge's clothing. Her District 1-made coat and boots did nothing to protect her from the driving snow and cold. It was so thick and so dark that she had no idea where she was going. Lights flickered in some of the houses, hidden behind rags or other items stuffed in the windows and cracks. Madge had never been alone walking in the Seam before, but tonight she didn't want to be anywhere else.

After leaving Victor's Village, she raced along the lighted path until the lights were gone. The constant sound of the mines echoed ahead, so she knew she was in the Seam.

Somewhere in this place was Gale's family. His mother was already with him, so his siblings were alone. The wind howled and tore at her but she plodded on. Her desire to comfort them drove her. _How will I find them?_

After she lost feeling in her feet and hands, she finally stopped at a house and knocked. A young woman opened the door.

"Do you know where the Hawthorne's live?" Madge asked through chattering teeth.

"They are in section 39." The woman quickly slammed the door.

"Thanks." Madge was used to the reaction. As soon as someone realized she was the Mayor's daughter, she was ignored. People seemed to feel she was a spy or something. _How do I find Section 39 in the snow?_ She went back to trudging through the darkness toward the next light.

Luckily the next light was a large building with many people inside. This must be The Hob. Her petite body was no match for the wind and try as she might, she couldn't get the door open. She had to wait until someone pushed the door open from inside before she could enter.

Warmth engulfed her from the coal fire in the center. It was filled to the ceiling with all kinds of items that would be classified as junk in the capitol, but in the districts they were treasures. As she looked around, she was met with fearful and hostile looks. Taking a deep breath, she spoke as loudly as she ever had. "I'm trying to find the Hawthorne residence."

At the mention of his name, everyone looked away.

"I know he traded here all the time. I'm sure he was a friend to many of you." Anger coursed through her. "His family is alone in the storm. I am going to help them. Will someone please tell me how to get to his house!" She was screaming now, her voice echoing through the building.

"You got something to trade, sweetie?" an older woman next to a black cauldron asked.

"My coat is made of cashmere and my boots leather," Madge offered. "As long as you give me something to wear you can have them."

The old woman narrowed her eyes. People started talking amongst themselves and moving around. It was as if Madge were this woman's problem, so now they could go back to what they were doing before. _If only they had the backbone to stand up. Like Gale and Katniss. We'd be able to rebel like District 8._

"I also need food," she added.

"Don't we all," the lady cackled.

"Sorry," Madge said quietly.

"I'll take your fancy coat because I know just the person who wants it, but keep your boots. They're so tiny wouldn't fit anyone but a child." The woman reached under her counter and pulled out a thick blue blanket – or it looked like a blanket to Madge. She held it over the counter.

Madge pulled off her coat and grabbed the cloth. It had a hole to put her head through and a hood sewn on the back. It smelled like coal and the building, but it felt warmer than her coat.

"As for the food, that will really cost you." The woman leaned close, so Madge mimicked her movements. "Promise me you'll keep those kids warm and fed. The little one Posy has the measles."

Madge gasped. She knew Gale's little sister was four and that the measles could be dangerous. The Mayor's daughter nodded as the woman gathered several containers and took the stew from her pot to fill them. "The Hawthorne's aren't far from here. I'll put this in a box so you can carry it."

"Wait, I've got more." Madge remembered she had a necklace and pulled it off. "Will this get someone to go to the Everdeens, get medicine and bring it to us?"

The woman's eyes widened and a smile lit up her face. "Mason!" she called to a tall middle-aged man, who walked over.

"Think you could melt this down and get some Peacekeeper to buy it?"

Mason's eyes widened when he saw the gold necklace. He wiped his hands before reaching for the necklace. The skinny fingers shook as he took the gold from the old woman. His grey eyes looked to Madge. "You're not so bad. I'd love to get my hands on this Sae."

"Thanks," Madge replied with a forced smile.

"Roger!" Sae shouted.

A short, thin boy approached with a look of hostility aimed at Madge.

"Roger, the Mayor's daughter would like to go to the Hawthorne's. She'll need help with these supplies." Sae set the box with the food down on her counter.

The boy huffed, but took the box from the counter top. "Come on, Goldie," he growled. "I don't want to die in a snow bank for the likes of you."

Madge was shocked when the old woman smacked Roger up side the head with a large ladle. "Don't be talking like that! Take her there and bring my box back. If I hear you said anymore nasty things, I'll cook you in the stew pot."

"A winter like this might make even you appetizing," Mason added, the necklace clutched in his hand.

Madge looked horrified, as did Roger until Sae and Mason laughed. A chuckle escaped from Madge, but Roger only glared. Her first encounter with folks in the Seam didn't go as badly as she thought it would. _I've got food and will have medicine. Now to get the kids to let me help them. I imagine they're as stubborn as their brother._

* * *

Madge hoped Roger wasn't leading her into a ditch. The Seam boy in front of her hadn't looked back once to make sure she was there. He just plowed through the snow that was now approaching her knees. Another inch and it would be over her boots.

"If you want the house, it will cost you," Roger stopped in front of her and turned.

"I already paid Mason and Sae," she said.

"Well now you have to pay me," he said.

It was dark so she couldn't see his face, but fear rose inside her. She was totally at his mercy. _What could he want from her?_

"I need this food for my family."

"No! It's not for me. It's for the Hawthorne's! Without their brother, they'll starve!" Madge was quickly losing her temper. Her small, frozen hands formed into fists. In front of her were six houses, so it wouldn't take long for her to find which one was the Hawthorne's. Unless he brought you to the wrong place.

"Sae asked you…"

"I don't care what that old crone wants. I only hang out there to get scraps of food." He turned with the box and headed back the way they came.

"Stop!" Madge shouted.

"Go to hell, little rich girl."

Madge looked around for something to throw at him and only saw snow. Suddenly a memory from her early childhood when her mom and dad had time for her, before he became Mayor of the district came to her.

A door to her right opened, sending out a weak stream of light. Just enough so she could scoop up some of the heavy wet snow, form a ball and throw it at Roger's head.

"Ow!" he shouted. The icy ball hit him right on the ear.

"Put that food down!" Madge grabbed another handful and threw it. "When Gale's better and I tell him you stole from his little brothers and sick sister, he'll pound you into the ground."

"You don't know him!"

"She's his girlfriend, you jackass!" a boy's voice yelled as another ice ball hit Roger from the house.

Madge looked and saw a boy that was much taller than her standing next to the porch. The boy grabbed more snow and pelted Roger with it. Madge grabbed more and threw it. Another boy emerged from the house and added to assault on greedy Roger.

He realized he wouldn't get out without having his head pummeled, so he put down the box and ran off into the storm.

"Rory! Vick! Get that door closed," a girl shouted from the house.

_Gale's brothers! Finally some luck._ She ran to the box and lifted it. Sae had to have filled the six containers to the top because she could barely lift it.

"I'll help," Rory said and he took one side. "That's heavy."

"Sure is," Madge said as they headed into the house.

* * *

After getting the food inside, the snow shaken off her clothing and the boys, Madge took stock of their surroundings. The two-room house was immaculate. Everyone in the town assumed people in the Seam lived in as shabby conditions as their environment, but they were wrong.

"She is _not_ Gale's girlfriend," the dark-haired girl who was in the house sniped.

"N-no," Madge said as she and Rory set the box on the large table. "I'm a friend."

"Right," the girl replied.

"Doesn't matter. She brought food for Pose," Rory barked. "Why don't you head home, Leevy?"

"Right."

"The storm is getting very bad. I don't think it's safe for anyone to be out there," Madge added.

"Take care. I'm sure your mom will be home soon." The girl shot daggers at Madge and pulled a blanket around herself.

"It's really bad out there…"

"If I _you_ could make it, so can I." Hatred filled each word.

Madge stepped back.

"She is here to help! Be nice to her," Rory shot back.

"With charity that you know Gale would never take from the likes of her." Leevy glared at Madge before she left, slamming the door in her wake.

"I'm sorry," Rory said. "She's one of my brother's many admirers."

"Oh," Madge replied. "I'm Madge Undersee."

"We all know who you are," Vick said, his eyes quickly looking to the floor.

"Gale said you were okay." Rory was taking containers out of the box. "Wow, Greasy Sae loaded us up."

"Gale talked about me to you?" Madge was shocked. Their strawberry conversations, as she called them, seemed strained at best.

"He said you were a good friend of Katniss and not a snob like everyone thinks." Rory moved around their tiny kitchen, taking out bowls and utensils.

Vick stayed in the background, always looking away when Madge looked at him. He was smaller than Rory, who was on his way to looking exactly like Gale. At twelve, he was already a half a head taller than Madge's five-foot frame.

"What can I do to help?" Madge said, still shocked Gale would mention her to his family.

"Have you had the measles?" Rory asked.

"Yes. I did as a little girl."

"Then you can bring Posy her dinner. Vick and I never had them so Ma said we need to stay away from her." Rory put some of the stew in a bowl. "Do you know when Gale and Ma will get back?"

Madge had no idea what to tell the two boys. Her eyes darted between two pairs of grey eyes. "Uh… He won't be back for a few days. He…" The boys were hanging on her every word. "He was arrested."

"What!" Vick jumped to his feet.

"No!" Rory said, his shoulders slumping.

"But he'll be okay. Just a few days and he'll be back home." Dumb, Madge. Dumb. Dumb. Why did you tell little boys their brother wasn't coming home?

"Your father will get him out?" Vick asked. "He is the mayor."

"Gale will be home in a few days. I promise." Madge turned to the boy who was only ten.

"Okay." Vick smiled and then looked away with a red face.

"Don't lie to us, Madge," Rory said.

"I'm not. I made sure Gale would make it home." She looked up at the twelve-year old and tried to appear confident. _My mom said Mrs. Everdeen always helped those who were whipped. The morphling has to help. It just has to._

* * *

Madge stepped into the bedroom, which was separated from the other room by a large door. The room was dim and a tiny lump was huddled in the middle of the bed. A tuft of black hair stuck up above the blanket and tiny coughs broke the silence. _This had to be little Posy._

"Posy?" Madge said quietly as she closed the door. Her stocking-clad feet allowed her to walk softly and not startle the little girl.

A longer bout of coughing caused the little girl to sit up and start to wheeze.

"I'm sorry I scared you, sweetie." Madge rushed over to sit on the mattress. "I'm Madge. I'm here to keep you company until your mom gets home."

"M-madge?" Posy gasped. Tears ran down her cheeks and she swatted at them. Red dots covered her face and hands, signifying measles.

"That's right. My name is Madge." She offered a smile and was rewarded with one in return. "I have some food if you are hungry."

"Thirsty," the little girl said before going into a fit of coughing.

"Okay." Madge reached out and rubbed the girl's back. She tried to remember what helped her when she coughed. _Drinking water, raising your pillow up and steam in your room. _

* * *

"Miss Undersee?" a female voice said close to her ear.

Madge blinked and tried to roll over but her arm was stuck under something. _Posy._ The little girl was delirious with fever the night before so Madge pulled her close and sang a lullaby, which calmed the little girl. The last three days kept Madge in Posy's room with few forays outside except to use the small bathroom and make sure the boys were eating.

Hazelle hadn't returned because the blizzard became too harsh for anyone to travel. Madge was amazed how Rory managed to make the stew last for so many meals, but he did. They supplemented it with some root vegetables, cheese Prim had given them and fruit. Her admiration of those who lived in the Seam increased immensely. Her anger over the poverty they lived in also escalated.

"Madge?" the woman said again.

Madge finally rolled over and opened her eyes. She looked into silver eyes that were filled with tears.

When she pushed herself up, Hazelle Hawthorne engulfed her. "I can't thank you enough for saving my son and my children. Without your help, there would have been no food and Posy wouldn't have gotten medicine." The woman who mothered four children wept in Madge's arms. Her own mother stopped hugging her years ago, so she was stunned at first. After a moment, she wrapped her arms around the woman before her. Posy moved and pressed against Madge's side, while she hugged the little girl's mother. For the first time in Madge's life, she felt like she did something important.

"I'm sorry," Hazelle said as she finally pulled back. Her eyes fell on her little one curled toward Madge. "The boys said you slept with her all the time."

"I told her stories…"

"And sang." Her face broke into a smile. "The boys said you have a beautiful voice."

She moved off the bed and straightened the shirt that she was wearing. _Gale's shirt._ Madge felt herself turn red. _I can't believe his mother caught me wearing her son's clothing. What a fool._"N-now that you're home, I should be going."

"I wish you'd stay, but I understand you want to get home." Hazelle took Madge's place on the bed and kissed her daughter. "Her fever came down."

"Yes, the medicine helped. And I do wish I could stay, but I don't want to be a burden to your family. I only wanted to help."

"By starving yourself so the boys and Posy could eat?"

Madge spun around, her eyes wide. "Since there's not much of me, I don't eat much."

"Just a lot of the strawberries my son brings you." Hazelle smiled, a smug expression on her face.

* * *

Gale moved stiffly down the street to his house. His time at the Everdeens was frustrating. For a while he enjoyed the attention Katniss showed him, but then it was too much to hear her with Peeta and Haymitch. The Catnip he knew was gone and he needed to realize that. This one tried to live in two worlds, but couldn't handle the reality of either.

No one would look him in the face. It was like he had a plague about him. _The hell with them. They're all cowards. They would rather wait for scraps to fall off the table than go out and do something to survive. _Although his days of hunting were over, he didn't regret it. He'd only regretting causing his family pain.

When Gale got to his house, he paused to take it all in. It was so different from where Katniss now lived, but it felt real. Genuine love and family resided in it. Not the warped relationship Katniss had in hers; she was more of a mother to Prim than a sister and her own mother was like a servant. It never bothered Gale before but after being there for several days, he couldn't take it any more. His mother was the cornerstone of his family and he could never treat her as less than the heroic woman she was.

"Gale!" Vick yelled as he tore out of the house with Rory a few steps behind.

Gale's mom wasn't supposed to tell them about his whipping. He wanted to do it himself and it looked like he'd have to do it sooner than later. "Guys!" He held his hands up to ward them off, but the brothers rushed full speed ahead.

"Boys!" Hazelle yelled out the door. "Don't tackle your brother. He's not feeling well."

That brought them to a stop. Rory looked at his mother and then back to Gale. "What did they do to you after you were arrested?"

"Arrested? How did you know about that?" Gale looked at their mother.

"Madge told us," Vick said, his eyes straining to see a sign of what was wrong with Gale.

"Madge Undersee?" Gale's shock was apparent.

"Yes, Gale, the Mayor's daughter." Hazelle motioned for them to come inside.

Gale carefully stepped onto the porch and kissed his mother on the forehead. His brow furrowed. "Madge was here?"

"Didn't Katniss tell you?"

"Tell me what?" Gale growled.

"Gale!" Posy squealed from the doorway of the bedroom. She was on her feet and wrapped in a thick blue blanket. A pink ribbon tied her hair back from her speckled face. "Look what Madge gave me." She tugged on the ribbon and smiled.

Gale smiled at his baby sister. He wanted to pick her up but the pain in his back was returning. He'd need some more morphling. Prim said it was addictive and he should only use a little each day.

"Gale needs to rest." Hazelle scooped Posy up and hugged her.

"Can I crash with you, Pose?" Gale asked.

"Just like Madge did."

Gale looked at his mother and then his brothers. "Why was the mayor's daughter sleeping in our bedroom?"

"Boys, can you leave Gale and me alone for a bit? You can return the stew containers to Greasy Sae." Vick and Rory obviously wanted to stay, but his mother's word was absolute.

"I'll see you guys later and tell you all about what happened. I promise," he said with a smile to his little brothers.

* * *

Gale sat at the kitchen table with a groan.

"Do you need…"

"Not yet." He put up a hand. "I don't want to waste it unless it really hurts."

His mother put Posy back into bed with the promise of a story and then joined Gale at the table. "Katniss was supposed to tell you where the morphling came from. It killed the pain so you could heal faster."

"I figured it came from her mom."

"It's a very expensive drug from the Capitol." Hazelle leaned forward and took his hand. "Madge Undersee brought it to Katniss's house during the blizzard. She then went to The Hob, got food for the kids, sent someone to get medicine for Posy and stayed here for three days with the kids."

Gale was stunned. He remembered selling strawberries to Madge and talking with her about the Games. She believed Katniss would win and never lost faith. Once she even gave him a wad of money for the collection in The Hob. The more time Gale spent around her and watching her, the more he realized she wasn't a snob. The girl in the white dress was just trying to be a good friend. He resented the meals she got and the wealth in her home, but he couldn't resent her. She was just too damned sweet. And now this. "What possessed her to do that?"

"I believe she's sweet on you," Hazelle said.

"What? Oh, I didn't realize I said that out loud." Gale felt a smile touch his face and his heartbeat increased. "Really? The mayor's daughter? And a criminal like me?"

"Stranger things have happened," Hazelle replied. "Not to mention your siblings adore her."

"I had no idea she had that kind of… courage." Gale looked at the covering of snow outside. "Haymitch said he'd never seen a blizzard like it. Three days of blinding snow and freezing temps. I heard at least a dozen folks froze to death the first night."

"Then you owe her one big _Thank You_," Hazelle said as she got up. "And this one better not involve a visit to the slag heap."

"Ma!" Gale gasped as she closed Posy's door. _How do you thank someone who has everything?_

**TBC**

* * *

**A/N: This won't be more than two or three chapters. I just wanted to try a different take on the aftermath of Gale's whipping. Thanks for indulging me.**


	2. Schoolyard Bullies

**A/N: Thanks for the positive response. I appreciate all the favorites, alerts and reviews.**

**Thanks **_**Belle453**_** for your help.**

* * *

Madge looked at her reflection, praying she would be able to fade into the background in school like usual. She had seen the girl named Leevy around and hoped in the bright light of the school corridor that the mean girl wouldn't recognize her. Tightening her navy blue ribbon in her hair, Madge knew she'd never be so lucky.

The uniform that never seemed to fit her properly really seemed to sag around her shoulders today. The jumper and tights were a deep navy blue and the shirts a grayish-white. Everyone said the coal dust in the district made it almost grey, but the color when the packages arrived for all students said white. It was as if the Capitol was trying to brainwash everyone into believing grey was really white.

After Madge made some sandwiches and grabbed some apples from the pantry, she stepped into the snow-covered landscape. It had been four days since Gale's whipping, which preceded the blizzard. It was as if the skies opened up to cover the blood he spilled in the town square. Her eyes watered as she walked past the whipping post.

Madge was in her room when Gale was flogged. Her father was so upset he ran into the bathroom to throw up. She raced to his room and asked why. He then told her about a boy from the Seam who confessed to killing a turkey. Madge knew it had to be Gale before her father said it was the young man who brought her strawberries. After that, everything was a blur until she headed for the Hawthornes.

Now Gale should be heading home if he wasn't there already. She wanted to go to their house to make sure, but her fear that he'd hate her for giving his family food won out. The only time she suggested to Katniss that she could take food for her family, Madge thought the girl from the Seam would drag her in the woods and use her for archery practice. Since Gale seemed to have even more pride than Katniss, Madge could only imagine his feeling. Best if she never saw him again.

* * *

"Well if it isn't Gale Hawthorne's girlfriend," Roger spat when Madge entered the schoolyard.

She put her head down and continued toward the door. Unfortunately, Roger had more to say to her because he stepped in front of her. "Don't see your boyfriend around." Laughter came from two more boys behind her. "He better not show his face. Because of him my dad can't work in the mines." Roger got close to her as he growled the news.

Madge lifted her face to see angry eyes glaring at her. "Thread closed the mines, not Gale."

"Who knew that the mayor's daughter liked to get dirty in the slag heap?" a boy cackled from behind her.

Her eyes drifted around the yard only to find that everyone was engrossed in something else. _Or they appeared to be._ _Hopefully he'll get it off his chest and leave me alone._

"Why don't we all take a trip there?" asked one of the boys behind her.

Fear snaked up her spine as she turned to look up at a tall, thin boy. "Touch me and you'll be lucky to keep all your body parts." Madge doubted anyone would care if she were attacked – beside her father that is.

"Is that so?" Roger seemed to have lost some of his bravado.

"In some districts, the punishment for rape is to castrate the perpetrator. I'm sure a man like Thread enjoys punishments like that."

The boy behind her called her a filthy word, yanked her pack off her shoulder and bumped her as he passed. Roger echoed the thoughts of his friend and headed inside.

Madge let out the breath she'd been holding. Thank goodness she bluffed herself out of that one. She knelt to pick up the bag of food that fell in the snow only to see two hands pick it up. Her eyes followed up the skinny arms with a torn jacket to look into the face of Rory Hawthorne.

"Don't tell me those nasty creeps were bothering you?" Vick said from behind her.

"If it isn't my heroic Hawthorne men," she said, a smile brightening her face.

The boys both turned bright red. Rory handed her the bag and they all fell in step as the entered the school. The boys told her how Gale came home last night and that he was injured. Madge didn't think it her place to say what happened so she acted surprised.

* * *

Gale was furious that people were treating his family as if they were the cause of all the problems the new Head Peacekeeper brought. His mother returned to tell him no one wanted her to do their laundry any more. They needed food and Posy needed medicine. Gale needed to think of a way to help, so he headed out to get the boys from school. The cold air allowed his head to clear and numbed his throbbing back.

He held two vials of morphling in his coat pocket. Folks would give a lot for the powerful painkiller. Gale was going to get the boys and then swing by The Hob to get food and medicine for Posy. There was just no way he would go to Katniss. Their relationship was muddy enough. It seemed like she'd chosen him, but she wanted Peeta too. Gale Hawthorne was not going to be the third member of a love triangle. Especially since someone else cared about him and didn't expect anything in return.

There was a large crowd behind the school and a lot of shouting. Gale had been out of school less than a year, so he knew it meant a fight. His pace increased because he had a bad feeling about this situation.

"Get your hands off him," a female voice shouted.

"Aren't they a little young for you, Undersee?" another girl said.

Gale recognized the voice as Leevy, a girl in Katniss and Madge's year. She was friendly to Katniss, but Gale avoided her. It was no secret she was infatuated with him, but he had no interest in her.

"Don't touch her!" a boy shouted.

Gale moved as quickly as he could when he recognized the voice of his youngest brother. Vick was not very big and Gale doubted the boy could lift his own weight if he needed to. "Get out of my way," Gale growled when he reached the crowd. Fear for his little brother gave him enough adrenaline to ignore the pain from his back.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh drove a shaft through his heart. The crowd, which was at least five kids deep, met it with a gasp. "Move!" Gale barked and finally was heard. The crowd parted and he saw a most unusual site.

The first thing to catch his eye was Rory being held by three big kids. One had his hand clamped over Rory's mouth while the other two held his arms and legs. He then saw Vick on his knees with blood dripping from his nose. His eyes finally settled on a blonde wearing a black coat. She swung a book back, smacking one of the kids holding Rory.

"Let them go," Madge ordered. "I don't often call security to fight my battles, but so help me I'll see every one of you whipped and left in the stocks. None of you have the strength of their brother Gale so don't expect to survive the ordeal."

Silence filled the circle. The boys holding Rory let him go and he rushed to help his younger brother up. "You cowardly bastards," he spat.

"You're real tough to beat up on a ten year old boy," Madge added.

"Not to mention a girl," Rory growled.

That line got Gale's attention. He looked closely to see a red mark on Madge's pale cheek. Anger raced through him. His eyes surveyed the kids Rory confronted. Gale was behind his siblings and Madge so they couldn't see him. Once the perpetrators of the attack on his family caught his eye, fear settled over their faces.

"You better be afraid," Madge said, oblivious to the six-foot-three angry young man behind her shooting daggers at the people she scolded.

"Because if Thread doesn't peel your skin off, I will." Gale's voice was low and steely. "No one touches my family or Madge and gets away with it."

Rory, Vick and Madge turned. His brothers smiled, while Madge turned as white as the snow. After all she'd done for him, shock still filled her face when he defended her.

He stepped closer and put an arm around her shoulders. "Who hit you?" he asked. Her bright blue eyes were as big as saucers on her pretty face. In that instant, Gale knew she was the most beautiful girl he'd ever know and that he'd do anything for her.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: What will happen now that Gale and Madge have met up? Stay tuned.**


	3. Brave and Beautiful

**A/N: I'm glad you all love this. I haven't abandoned **_**The Last Reaping in District 12**_**. The photo of Gale before the whipping really grabbed my muse for a bit!**

**Thanks, **_**Belle**_** and _NurseKelly_, for your help.**

* * *

The sound of feet scrambling through the snow fought with the pounding of Madge's heart to overwhelm her hearing. Towering over her was Gale Hawthorne with a look of anger on his face. She cursed her winter coat for cushioning the feel of his arm on her shoulders. _He'll never touch me again and I can't even enjoy it._

"I don't know his name, but his older brother died in the mines last year," Rory said.

Madge continued to stare into cold steely eyes. His eyes traveled from what had to be messy hair over her face to land on her eyes. Gale lifted a gloved hand and ran cool rough fingers along her jaw line. His gloves had no fingers, she imagined it was to help him hunt better, but perhaps they were just so old the tips were gone. A shiver shook her body and her breathing stopped.

"Sorry for the cold hands," he said softly.

"Him and his friends were jerks before all this happened," Rory continued to describe their attackers. "If they didn't grab Vick or threaten Madge I could have taken them."

"Get me some snow, Rory," Gale said to his younger brother. "Vick, put some on your nose to stop the bleeding too."

The hand on Madge's cheek left. She knew she should say something but she was stunned. Sure she'd talked to Gale at her door, but he was never this close to her. On her porch she was at eye-level because he was on a lower step, but here she felt like she was a child. His large frame nearly blocked out the sun and his closeness sucked the breath out of her.

"Did they hurt you?" Gale asked, his eyes returning to hers.

"N-no," she stammered. "Ahhh." Madge felt something icy and wet against her cheek.

"This'll keep the swelling down," Gale said, his hand returning to hold snow against her cheek.

His other hand rested lightly on her shoulder and she continued to curse her bulky coat.

"Cowardly bastards," Rory continued to rant.

"I-I'm fine," Madge stammered again. She had to get away from his overwhelming presence before she did something ridiculous like kiss his lips.

"What's going on here!" a harsh voice shouted.

Gale flinched and turned, his body between Madge and the speaker. "Why don't you ask that pack of animals that tore out of here? They assaulted a ten-year-old boy and Miss Undersee."

"What!" the man sounded shocked.

Madge recognized the voice as being filtered through a helmet. Peacekeepers. Her heart began to race in fear they would recognize Gale and punish him for his disrespectful tone. Hurriedly she stepped out from behind him. "That's right. These young men came to my defense and chased them off."

"Did they harm you, Miss Undersee?"

"Not these boy. Those other… _animals_ as he called them." Madge flicked her eyes to Gale. Rage and contempt radiated from his face so she pressed on. "As you can see from my face, I was struck."

"We'll escort you home at once," the Peacekeeper said, his companion stepped forward.

Madge desperately wanted to talk to Gale, but fear that they might recognize him and blame him for something pushed her forward. "Fine." She turned to look at the Hawthornes, her eyes begging them to understand she wasn't just abandoning them. "Thank you so much and be sure to come by my house so my father can properly reward you." An idea sparked. "As a matter of fact, I insist you come to my house for dinner."

Three stunned faces looked back at her.

"Come along, Miss Undersee," the peacekeeper motioned for her to head toward the center of town and her house.

Madge looked at the three grey-eyed handsome Hawthornes, even the two little boys had the makings of becoming as good-looking as their oldest brother. She felt her stomach flutter when Gale's eyes met hers and the hostile attitude he was projecting melted.

"You should have someone walk or drive you to school," he said and the Peacekeepers agreed.

"I'll be in touch about dinner," she said as she moved away with her escort. _I better get used to them because Dad will insist on them from now on._

* * *

"My little boy," Hazelle sobbed holding on to Vick tightly. It was seldom that his mother lost it, but his near death, Posy's measles, fearing that Rory and Vick would end up with them and the loss of her business finally caught up with her.

"The mines will be running again. I'll get paid and…"

"How could they hurt a little boy?" Hazelle's rhetorical question went unanswered.

"They hit Madge too," Rory added.

"What?" their mother looked even more shocked.

"They'll never hurt her again," Gale said. "I made sure of it."

"_Made sure of it_?" she repeated.

"He glared at them and they ran off," Vick said, his voice sounding funny because of the snow soaked cloth held over his nose. He still managed to chuckle.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Posy's little voice called from the doorway to the bedroom.

Hazelle pulled away from Vick, her eyes downcast as she turned to her little girl. "I'll get…"

A knock on the front door stopped Hazelle's explanation. Gale knew the pantry was pretty empty because he hadn't been hunting in almost a week and wouldn't go again. They had some fruits, nuts and wheat for bread, but no protein for the growing children.

"How are you feeling, princess?" he asked his little sister as he scooped her up, ignoring the pain in his back. Some things were worth it.

"I'm still polka-dotted." She giggled and kissed his cheek. "Madge said I would feel better before my spots go away."

"Madge, what are you doing here?" Hazelle said from the doorway.

"Madge!" Posy screamed in Gale's ear and squirmed so he put her down. She raced to the front door.

He turned to see her wrap her little arms around Madge's legs. She was holding a box in her hands and nearly toppled out the door. Gale took a few steps in their small house to take the box from her hands.

"Thank you," she said with a flush rising up her cheeks. "I told the boys my father would want to thank them for helping me out today."

"You helped us," Rory added. He stepped past Gale.

"Stay away, Rory!" Posy yelled. "I'll make you sick and I don't want to share Madge."

"Posy, I don't think you are contagious any longer," Madge explained, she knelt to Posy's level.

"What's _ca-ta-nus_?" Her brows furrowed as she looked from Madge to her mother then Gale.

"It means we can touch you again," Rory said, suddenly pulling her up and away from Madge.

"Let me go!" Posy yelled as she kicked at her brother.

"Posy, you are the luckiest little girl in all Panem," Madge said. "You've got three wonderful big brothers. I always wanted a big brother."

"You can join our family and Gale can be your big brother."

"I don't think Gale wants to be her big brother," Rory said with a laugh.

"I hope you do get measles," Gale said. "What's in the box?" He turned and sat it down, but not before he noticed Madge turned bright red.

"I promised you dinner as a way to thank you and my father insisted I bring it over." Madge held her breath. _How was proud Gale Hawthorne going to act?_

"Madge, you shouldn't have," Hazelle said, her hand resting on Madge's shoulder. "You've done so much for us already."

"It's no trouble. I'm glad to help." She smiled and looked past Hazelle to see Vick standing with a swollen nose next to the table. "How are you?"

"The snow helped," Vick said, his voice sounding nasally.

"Me too." Madge's hand went automatically to her cheek and looked to Gale.

Gale, Rory and Posy, who was still in Rory's arms, stood around the table. The eldest Hawthorne was removing containers with beef stew, biscuits and cookies.

"Is all this from the restaurant in town?" Rory asked.

"No," Madge replied. Gale still had his back to her so she couldn't see his face. "I-I made it. I like to cook. It's a hobby of mine." Her eyes widened as she realized how that sounded. Food was a necessity they went without and Madge had a hobby out of cooking. She felt tears well in her eyes and quickly turned toward the door. "I-I should get back."

"You're not eating with us?" Gale asked.

"I ate while I made it," she lied.

"Please stay," Hazelle asked. "It's cold and dark outside. You shouldn't walk home alone."

"I was dropped off by the motor car. I just need to call them back." She offered. Her embarrassment made her tremble and feel sick. _I have to get out of here._

"Please stay, Madge," Gale asked from close behind her. "I haven't had a chance to thank you."

She froze. "There's no need."

"Yes. Yes there is." Gale's voice was so soft that she thought she imagined it.

Hazelle moved down the hall to the table, leaving her and Gale in relative privacy right inside the door. She ordered Rory to set the table while Vick and Posy were told to wash up.

"Can we step outside for a moment?" Gale asked.

Madge nodded and opened the door. She was too terrified to turn around, positive this was a dream.

* * *

Once on the porch, Madge turned to look up at Gale. He was so close that she need only lift her hand and touch his coat.

"Why?" he asked, his eyes narrowing as if he could read her mind.

"Because when I heard you might die, I couldn't control myself." Madge had nothing to lose. After what had happened at school, her life, as she knew it, was going to end. There was no reason not to throw caution to the wind. Gale seemed to have that affect on her.

Gale's dark brows rose up his forehead. His face went slack and if he wasn't such a cool character, she was positive his mouth would drop open.

"As for your family, I couldn't let them suffer. I had to do something. Your whole family is wonderful."" She took a step back and then another. The porch just dropped one step down to the ground so she could leave from any side. "Just like today. I couldn't let sixteen and seventeen-year-olds beat on two little boys."

"Even me?" Gale asked, his expression unreadable.

Madge laughed and shook her head. "You are the last one who should be fishing for compliments."

Gale smiled and Madge felt her knees tremble. He took one step, putting himself directly in front of her, his hands reaching out to take hers. "You're cold," he said, pulling her hands to his chest inside his coat to press against his brown shirt.

Madge's heart began to race and she trembled even more. Her wildest dreams involved situations like this, but never her reality. She closed her eyes for a minute in case it wasn't real. He released her hands to rest on his chest and then she felt his slightly calloused hand on the smooth skin of her neck. Her eyes snapped open to see his face getting closer to her own. _Is he going to kiss me?_ As soon as the thought popped into her head, she noted his eyes were staring at her mouth.

His breath feathered over her mouth and she swore she was going to pass out. When his mouth touched hers, slowly and softly, all thoughts left her brain. Somehow her arms found their way up his chest and around his neck. Her mind still rational enough to realize that she shouldn't touch his back. A soft moan came from deep in her throat as his right hand slid into her hair to anchor her head as his mouth changed its tactics. The slight brushing of his lips over hers intensified until he nibbled at her lips. First, he captured her upper lip between his and then her lower. Her legs were shaking and felt like they couldn't support her weight, so she clutched him tighter. Gale's left arm slid around her waist to keep her on her feet.

* * *

Gale couldn't believe he was finally kissing Madge. She'd invaded his sleep many times only to be brushed aside as an unattainable fantasy. He was certain this would be the _only_ opportunity he would ever have to kiss her so he took his time. Her immediate surprise and lack of response gave way quickly, as her arms wrapped around his neck and a soft moan escaped from her throat. Sliding his hand into her silky, golden hair, he began to nibble at her lips. _Her lips are soft and she tastes so sweet. I can't let her go after this. But I can't have her either._

Gale pulled back for air, only to have Madge make an angry sound and pull his mouth back to hers. He continued to tease her mouth before he remembered he was standing on the porch of his house. Anyone could come by and he didn't think Madge wanted that embarrassment. "We have to stop," he said, his voice so deep and husky that he barely recognized it. He pulled Madge tight against his chest while he waited for his racing heart to slow. Gale Hawthorne called all the shots with girls. He'd never lost control during a kiss before.

"Wh-why?" Madge gasped against his shirt.

"Because you are beautiful and brave. Brave beyond anyone I've ever known." He rubbed his hands up and down her back, enjoying the feel of her small body pressed to his.

"But what about Katniss?"

"She did what she did to save her sister. You did everything for strangers," Gale said, still stunned that the perfect daughter of the Mayor braved a blizzard to save him and then stayed with his family. On top of that she defended his little brothers. _Was there anything this girl wouldn't do for him?_

"I don't think what I did was too amazing," Madge said.

Gale shifted his hands to her shoulders so he could hold her back. Her blue eyes were almost black and her breathing was still shaky. "No one goes out of their way for anybody around here."

"But you took care of the Everdeens…"

"Because Katniss and I were hunting partners. Then we became friends." He smiled. "You and I weren't even close then."

"Then? So we're close now?"

"Madge, if we got any closer we'd be in each other's clothing." Gale waggled his eyebrows. "Not that there would be a problem with that, but I doubt you want to get that serious too fast."

Madge's eyes widened and she shook her head. "No! I'm still dealing with the aftershock of my first kiss."

"Gale, what are you doing out there?" Hazelle called from the doorway. "You better not have chased Madge off."

Gale and Madge laughed.

"I'm still here, Mrs. Hawthorne," Madge said, a smile on her face.

Gale slid an arm around Madge's waist and ushered her back in the house.

"I insist you sit with us for dinner," Hazelle said.

"Okay, just for a bit." Madge was flushed pink and Gale couldn't help but think she was even more beautiful.

"Just a minute, young man," Hazelle scolded, her finger pressing her eldest back out the door.

"Ma?"

"You don't kiss a girl like Madge and move on." His mother was speaking softly, but there was steel in her voice. "I stood by while you fooled around with plenty…"

"Ma, most of those rumors aren't true and I am not fooling around with Madge." Gale knew it was useless to deny he'd kissed Madge. Her pink lips were swollen and her hair in disarray. Since it wasn't windy, it was pretty easy to determine what happened. "She's not the girl I thought she was. She's… amazing."

"She saved your life. You might mistake gratitude for something else. I don't want you to hurt that kind-hearted girl." Hazelle crossed her arms and glared like her sons were capable of.

"Ma, there is no way I could hurt her," Gale said. "Today when I saw what those boys did to her, I really could have killed them with my bare hands. I swear I could destroy all of Panem if she ever got hurt."

* * *

**TBC**

**A/N: I'm torn as to where to go from here. We'll give my muse some time to sort it out **


	4. A Night with the Hawthornes

**A/N: Sorry for the delay. I was very busy with work and my kids. **

**Thanks for **_**Belle453**_** for her assistance.**

* * *

Gale felt like he'd been ripped apart only this time no amount of medicine could put him back together. For the last month he couldn't find out what happened to Madge. After the most amazing kiss of his life, she vanished. She never went to school after the day of the fight. Her yard was constantly patrolled by Peacekeepers. There was absolutely no way he could get near the house to see if Madge was inside.

Dread at seeing Katniss again filled Gale as he looked at Victor's Village. He finally resorted to his last option and headed to Katniss's house. She had been friends with Madge and might know what happened to the Mayor's daughter. With twelve-hour days in the mines for six days of the week, he had no time for anyone except his family. Food was in short supply and he didn't attempt to go outside the fence any longer. His family was terrified and death wasn't appealing to him.

The light rain that was falling had picked up and Gale heard the rumble of thunder. He saw the lights flicker in the Seam and knew the power was going to be shut off. It was common practice during storms to save the power for Victor's Village if a storm knocked out electricity. The Capitol had no desire to repair electrical lines to and from the other parts of the district, so they just shut it off in the hopes of preventing lightning strikes and the like.

The lights suddenly went off everywhere, except Victor's Village. Gale let out a sigh and turned back. Posy loved when the power went out. She used to be afraid, so Gale would snuggle with her. Now she just loved for him to come and curl up next to her bed.

Gale took his time walking back because the rain became torrential. He saw Peacekeepers rushing to their barracks or buildings in town to get out of the downpour. The miner chuckled because he thoroughly enjoyed the warm rain that fell. It was a simple way to get washed off after a day in the mines.

A movement to his left caught his eye. It was a figure coming from town, rushing between buildings and trees. The small person – perhaps a child – was obviously hiding from someone. His eyes scanned the streets, but there were no Peacekeepers anywhere to be seen. Something made Gale stop and step into the surrounding trees to watch the figure move toward the Seam.

When the child got to the road, they paused at a large tree. After a moment to catch their breath or work up more courage, they darted across the road straight into the clump of trees that Gale hid in. The child was making an awful lot of noise for someone trying to sneak around so Gale followed.

A bright flash of lighting, followed by a strong gust of wind blew the hood off the figure. Gale gasped when golden hair reflected lightning. "_Madge_?" he cried, rushing toward the figure.

"Gale," she answered. "Please stay back."

"Madge, where have you been?" Gale reached her in a few strides. His arms wrapped around her and pulled her to him. A large sack she was carrying dropped to the ground and she tentatively returned his embrace. "We've been worried about you." Gale pushed her back and looked her up and down. The lightning was more frequent and the trees held off most of the rain, so he could see her more clearly. She was wearing a long, dark cloak that touched the ground with jeans and a dark button up shirt similar to his mining shirt under it. Her hair was pulled from her face and the rain ran down her cheeks like tears. Unable to stop himself, he pulled her back into his arms. "_I've_ been so worried," Gale admitted and then leaned down to press a quick kiss to her lips.

"N-no. I-I can't." She twisted away. "You have to let me go."

"Madge, what's wrong? I can help you." _What is she running from? Who is she running from?_

"No, you can't," she replied, swiping at her face. "I've been imprisoned in the house. Ever since I was assaulted at school, my father won't let me leave. Thread is in agreement and has Peacekeepers watching the place."

Gale tensed at the name of his torturer. The thought of that man anywhere near Madge made his blood run cold. He pulled her back against him, pressing her face against his chest. "He wouldn't dare hurt you." Rage flowed through him as thoroughly as his blood. His hands shook as they stroked Madge's back and her hair.

"N-no," she muttered, wrapping her arms around his waist under his coat. "But I'm scared he has something planned for me. I can see it in his eyes."

Gale moved her back so he could look into her big blue eyes. "I swear I won't let anything happen to you. If I have to fight everyone of…"

"Gale, stop talking like that," Madge scolded. "You'll do no such thing. I didn't brave a blizzard to save your life and have you throw your life away."

"You'd be worth it." He missed her so much. It was unexplainable how her acts of kindness captured his heart. No other girl looked as pretty and no one seemed as sincere and… _perfect_ as her.

"I have to get away." Madge drew herself up to her barely more than five-foot height and continued. "I'm escaping into the forest."

Gale's eyes widened and his brows rose to his hairline. "_What_?"

"Katniss told me its not really dangerous. She said there are houses out there. I could find one, near a lake…"

"Stop!" Gale roared and then quickly looked around to make sure he wasn't heard. "You cannot go out there alone. What are you thinking? What the hell was Katniss thinking!"

"You and her have been going there..."

"Madge, they will hunt you down." Gale was shaking with fear for her. Memories of the people killed before Katniss and his eyes came to mind. _What if a wild animal attacked her? What if she fell and hurt herself? Sweet Madge Undersee alone in the forest. _With the fence electrified there was no way he'd be able to help her. "No. No. No."

"Gale, I can't live like this. I'm a prisoner in my house." Madge clutched his jacket. "I'm afraid something bad is going to happen."

Gale tried to get control on his emotions. _Madge needs to see reason and you need to show her. _It was ironic that he wanted to run away with Katniss a little over a month ago and now was telling Madge not to do it. She looked so alone that he almost volunteered to run away with her. But another thought hit him. "I have another idea."

"What?" Madge seemed to be holding her breath.

"There's a rebellion out there," he said quietly. "It's only a matter of time before…"

Madge slammed her hands over his mouth, her eyes wide with terror. "Don't ever talk about that here. _Ever_! Promise me?"

Gale tried to move from her hands, but she held fast.

"There isn't a rebellion," she said quietly, rising on tiptoes to whisper in his ear. His hands rested on her waist and he leaned toward her. "It's an excuse to slaughter everyone." Her voice cracked.

"How do you know that?" Gale pulled her against him.

"I've seen it." Madge shuddered and tears flowed. "On my father's private security feeds. In District 8 it was… There were little children… families… It was…"

Gale held the sweet girl that captured his heart tightly and pressed his lips to her head. Even though her hair was wet, it had a scent of flowers to it. He inhaled deeply to imprint her smell in his memories. "Let's get out of the rain."

"No!" Madge pushed away. "I have to leave."

"Madge, I'm not letting you go anywhere." Gale held her tightly around the waist.

"Gale, I need to go before they put the power back on the fence. I've been waiting, preparing for a time when I could escape for the last few weeks."

"You were going to leave without saying goodbye?" he asked.

"I couldn't risk bringing any more danger down on your family," Madge said as she choked on a sob. "That one night with your family meant the world to me. My father's gone all the time and my mom is sick. I've never had a family meal like I did with all of you."

"I never did either." Gale touched her face and brushed tears off her cheek. "You did something to me that night," he said with a smile. "Are you magical? Posy thinks you're a fairy. A being of light and magic."

Madge laughed and Gale took the distraction as an opportunity to scoop her up in his arms. "Hey!"

"You're coming home with me," he said. Gale pressed a firm kiss against her mouth and moved off with a squirming Madge Undersee in his arms.

* * *

Madge tried to get free, but her body didn't really want to. Being held in Gale's arms was heaven. His muscular arms from digging in the mines and his naturally broad shoulders provided the perfect level of security to make her feel as if she could single handedly rebel against the Capitol. _But that would mean death for us all._

The Mayor's daughter slid an arm around Gale's neck and thought to try another tactic to get him to release her. He'd just said he thought she held some power over him. Perhaps she could attempt to distract him. The kiss they shared the last time was her first, but she memorized every detail of it.

Gale paused and leaned against the back of a building because one of the Peacekeeper automobiles was moving down the roadway. Madge thought this might be her chance. _Gale couldn't risk being seen chasing me. _She leaned close to his neck and planted a soft kiss against his rough skin. His head shifted so he could look at her and she took that chance to press a kiss to his lips.

A sound escaped from his throat and Madge felt herself lowering to the ground. Of course Gale was lowering as well so he could maintain the contact between their lips. The rubbing and nibbling of lips picked up with the same level of intensity from a month ago, leaving both teens panting within minutes. Gale moved his hand to delve into her hair and kept the other firmly wrapped around her waist.

"It's not working," Gale mumbled against her jaw. His lips continued to caress her skin all the way to her ear.

"Hmm?" she sighed. The feel of his soft mouth touching her erased all thoughts from her mind.

"I'm not letting you go. I'll never let you go after this." Gale's lips returned to claim her mouth only this time his tongue joined in on the worship.

After a couple moments of anxiety, Madge relaxed and followed his lead. Their tongues danced with one another as her thoughts turned toward the attraction she felt. A bittersweet feeling washed over Madge because what she felt for Gale would only bring him trouble. Tremors shook her body as she melted into his embrace. In her heart she knew she had to get away from him. _Now even more than ever. _

The kiss ended with Gale planting soft kisses along her jaw to her ear. "Madge, I'm sorry. You must be freezing." He leaned his head back against the building and let out a long breath. "I can't seem to stop kissing you and we've never even had a date."

Madge rested her head against his shoulder and felt his heart thundering under her hand. Laughter erupted. "At least I can't say I've never been kissed."

"Let's get to my house and we'll figure things out from there." Gale's breathing was rough and his body trembled like hers.

"Gale, I can walk," she said as he stood with her still in his arms.

"I'm not letting you run off." Gale shifted her, looking around the building. "I obviously haven't kissed you senseless since you can still talk."

Madge giggled as she pressed against his neck. If he wanted to carry her, she'd enjoy the feel of his arms around her.

* * *

"They should all be asleep," Gale whispered in Madge's ear as he set her down on the porch.

"I'll be quiet," Madge said, anxiety filled her. _This could only end in trouble for Gale and his family._

When she entered the house she noticed a blanket between the kitchen and the living room section. She imagined that someone was using the couch as a bed. They had all slept in the one bedroom when she was there.

Gale went into the bedroom as silently as if he were the wind. Madge realized that was a skill she would need if she were going to survive in the woods. Her eyes fell to the stiff leather encasing her feet. _I guess I should have gotten some better boots. _

"Here." Gale thrust a towel and some clothing into her hands. "Go behind the sheet to dry off and change."

"Change?" Madge looked up and noticed he'd shed his coat and shirt. He now had on a faded t-shirt with frayed edges. His hair was messed up from pulling off his wet shirt.

"Madge, you're soaked." He took off the cloak and reached to unbutton her shirt.

She swatted his hand and jumped back. Her face flushed red and she was thankful there was only a small candle on the table.

"If you need help changing…" He smiled and waggled his brow.

"I do not," Madge hissed.

"Madge!" Posy yelled from the doorway.

"Now you've done it," Gale growled as he turned and scooped up his sister. "Shh, Pose. Everyone's sleeping."

"Not any more," Rory said as he flew from the bedroom. "Madge, we were so worried about you." He caught her in a hug that made Madge realize he was a full head taller.

"Did you grow in the last month?" she asked with a grin as she hugged him back.

"I want a hug." Posy squirmed from her brother only to be passed by Vick on her way to Madge. "No!"

Vick hugged Madge tightly and wouldn't let go.

"Vick?" Madge asked

"I was so worried someone hurt you," he sobbed. "You weren't at school… You weren't anywhere."

"Oh, Vick." Madge couldn't keep a tear from falling or help but press a kiss to his head, which came up to her chin. "I'm sorry." She pushed him back. "You've grown too."

"My turn." Posy pushed between Vick and Madge.

Vick turned away and swiped at his eyes as Madge scooped Posy up.

"My polka dots are gone," Gale's little sister squealed and tugged up her shirt to show off her pink tummy.

"I can see that," Madge replied. She crushed Posy to her only to be met with an annoyed huff.

"You're all wet."

"Yes, I need to change." Madge looked around. "I did have a bag with me."

"You must have dropped it," Gale said, his mother hitting him with a glare.

"Why would she drop it?" Hazelle questioned.

"I'll go find it." Gale stepped around his mother to grab his coat from a hook in the bedroom.

"Hey, those are my pants," Rory said when he saw the towel and clothes in Madge's hands.

"Gale didn't want me to stay in these wet clothes," Madge said.

"Back to bed," Hazelle said quickly and shooed her children to the bedroom. They grumbled and complained as they went. "Give me a minute," she said to Madge.

"Good night, Rory, Vick and Posy," Madge said. "Okay, Mrs. Hawthorne." She shivered as she waited for Hazelle to return.

* * *

Gale knew his mother was going to let him have it for showing up in the middle of the night with a wet Madge. Only the worst would be going through her mind. _She has to know that Madge is nothing like the other girls I made out with._

"We need to find her," an angry voice shouted. It was easily recognizable as Thread. Peacekeepers were making their way from the town toward the Seam so Gale hid in the bushes close to where he found Madge. _Thread was after Madge._ Fear lanced through Gale, so he quickly found her bag and raced toward home. All the way he prayed that they wouldn't find his house. The very idea of Thread near his family or Madge quickened his pace.

* * *

"There," Hazelle said as she finished braiding Madge's hair.

"Thank you." Madge smoothed Gale's grey t-shirt over the brown pants that were a bit too long for her. "My mother hasn't done my hair since I was a little girl."

"Ivy Everdeen says your mom suffers from severe headaches. Is that so?" she asked.

Madge nodded and turned to face Gale's mother. The caring grey eyes and smile reminded her of the young man who had recently left. Tears flooded her eyes as she thought of never seeing him again.

"So she's not really around for you then." Hazelle stated, a look of sadness on her face. "My mother died giving birth to my brother. He didn't live very long without her to nurse him either."

"I'm so sorry." Madge let the tears fall, imagining a babe similar to Gale dying of starvation at such a young age.

"Unfortunately death is a fact of life in the Seam every day," Hazelle said as she rubbed her hands up and down Madge's arms. "But let's not talk about such things. I'd like to know why you and my son showed up in the middle of the night soaking wet. Did you have a secret meeting somewhere?"

"No!" Madge was horrified his mother thought such a thing. "Never. I was running away and literally ran past Gale without realizing he was there." Madge looked down suddenly ashamed and wiped the tears from her face.

"Why are you running away?" Hazelle asked. She reached out and tilted Madge's chin up.

"I'm a prisoner in my own house," Madge said with a sob. She was pulled into the arms of Gale's mother, which reminded her that she was leaving her family too, and the gesture released the deluge of tears she'd been holding back.

* * *

Gale returned to find Madge on the sofa in his mother's arms. She had changed her clothing and her hair was in a tidy braid. Some of the panic he felt on the way home was calmed when he didn't find Peacekeepers or Thread in his home.

His mother caught his eyes over Madge's head and she shook her head, telling him to be quiet. It seemed as if Madge were asleep.

Gale set Madge's bag on a chair in the kitchen and pulled off his coat. The rain had stopped and the air had cooled considerably. He rubbed his hands together and blew on them to warm them up.

He stepped up to the couch and saw that Madge was asleep against his mother. He carefully picked her up, noting once again how light she was. A wave of protectiveness washed over him and he tightened his grip on her.

Hazelle opened the door to the bedroom and moved back the blankets on the bed for him to lay her next to Posy. His little sister sat up and he could see a huge grin on her face from the lantern light.

"I get to sleep with Madge again," Posy whispered. She got as close to the wall as possible for Gale to set Madge down.

The Mayor's daughter softly sighed and Gale was helpless not to kiss her forehead before he left. His mother finished covering Madge and Posy up. His sister wrapped her arm around Madge's tummy and let out a contented sigh before she was sound asleep again.

"If Thread is looking for her, she can't hide with us," Hazelle said after they left the bedroom.

"Ma, he's a monster. There's no way…"

"Gale, she is the Mayor's daughter. He's not going to harm her." Hazelle sat at the table to mend a tear on someone's shirt. Whenever things were difficult or hard to talk about his mother sewed.

Gale knew his mother was speaking the truth – or he hoped she was.

"I know I wish I could lock you away…" his mother started only to have her voice catch.

Gale looked at his mother – really looked at her. Her hair was pulled back into a bun, like most Seam women wore their hair. The hands that paused in their sewing were reddened and calloused. The face that meant peace and security for Gale most of his life was showing worry lines and the smooth skin had long ago started to age.

The eldest Hawthorne rushed around the table to fall to his knees in front of her. His big hands engulfed hers.

Hazelle's light grey eyes were full of tears as she met his gaze. One of her hands rose to stroke his face. "My handsome boy. I wish I could take this all away from all of you. But it'll never be over. Not in my lifetime, maybe not even in yours." Tears fell but her voice didn't break.

Gale couldn't remember ever seeing his mother cry so he slid his arms around her waist and rested his head on her lap. It was something he'd done when he was a little boy and seemed to make her cry even more. In that moment Gale swore he would spend the rest of his life finding a way to end the Capitol's reign.

There was a rebellion; Madge confirmed it. They outnumbered the Capitol forces so it was only a matter of time before the districts got organized and united. "Ma…" He lifted his head, but she only shushed him and ran her fingers through his hair.

"For a moment let me remember the funny little boy who idolized his father."

Gale relaxed and listened to his mother's breathing and the sounds of their old house. When the sound of marching feet and pounding doors filtered into his hearing, he sat back. "They're coming." Rushing to the window, Gale clenched his fists preparing to fight them all at this moment.

There were four Peacekeepers going to each house in his section. Two would step on the porch with one pounding on the door and the other standing back with his gun at the ready. The other two stood on the ground surrounding a tall thin figure that make Gale dig his nails into his hand.

"They'll be here soon," Gale said, turning to face his mother.

She stood and looked at the bedroom door. Her face was full of concern. "What do you want to do?"

The fact that his mother deferred to his judgment shocked him. Hazelle Hawthorne was never one to hold her opinions back. _She considers you the head of the family._ Gale stood taller and thought of their options. His feelings for Madge were as strong as those for his family. He couldn't imagine letting her fall into harm. _Where could he hide her? Under the house doesn't have enough room for her to crawl into._ He spun around looking at his 2-room house and cursing.

They could hear the Peacekeepers pounding on the door of the house next to theirs. Gale felt his heart beat faster when Thread hollered for them to open up.

"I'll go," a soft voice said from behind him. "I don't want to endanger you."

Gale turned to see Madge stand in the doorway with her hands hanging limply at her side. His t-shirt engulfed her slim build and hung to her knees. His old pants that now belonged to Rory covered her bare feet. He could see pink on a couple toenails that poked out from the material. "No…" he started only to be cut off.

"I won't put your family in danger for hiding me." Madge looked from one Hawthorne to the other. "You know they'd kill all of you if they thought you hid me. I'll tell them I brought you payment for cleaning my clothes."

"Madge…" his mother started as she pulled the petite girl into a hug.

"I'll be okay," she mumbled against Hazelle's shoulder.

A defeated Gale Hawthorne pulled her into a hug. "Madge, you'll be safe in your house," he said and then whispered in her ear. "I'll find a way to get you out. I promise."

She pushed back to look up at him. Her tear-streaked face would stay with Gale for a long time. A forced smile spread over her lips. "You're right. What could happen to me in my own house?"

TBC

* * *

**A/N: Just trust me. I know we all know what happens to Madge's house ;-(**


	5. Snow's Secret

**A/N: The story is dark for a bit, but please stay with it. AU elements will be introduced. The biggest of all is that I REFUSE to kill Finnick! **

**Thanks to **_**Belle453**_** for her help.**

* * *

Soft lips claimed Gale's mouth and soft hands slid into his hair. A small body hovered over his. He could smell strawberries and soft leather rubbed his hands; it was nearly as smooth as her skin. His hands reached for her only to be left with a leather jacket.

Gale twisted, looking for her. Flames erupted around him. Heat burned his skin. Smoke so thick he couldn't see a few inches in front of him made his eyes tear. Screams and cries of pain filled his ears. Blackened bodies were all around and caused him to stumble. "Madge!" Gale screamed.

"Hey!" a voice called.

Gale slammed his fist into the Peacekeeper that appeared in front of him. A cry of pain sounded from close to him and his fist ached. "Gale!" another voice shouted from a bit further away.

"Get out of my way," Gale shouted as he surged to his knees. Suddenly he opened his eyes to see a dimly lit tent with two cots, a desk with his bow and arrows on it, and Finnick Odair sat before him rubbing his jaw. The Victor's trident was lying not far from them and Gale was thankful Finnick didn't call it with his wristband.

"Who's Madge?" Finnick asked.

Gale turned away and picked up the jacket that he'd dropped when he punched Finnick. "Sorry I slugged you."

"A girlfriend?" Finnick asked. His green eyes narrowed as he took in Gale's shaky movements and angry looks.

"Go to hell," Gale snapped as he stuffed the soft leather coat into his backpack and slumped against a crate of supplies. He never wanted to relive the hell that he went through during the bombing, but his mind constantly replayed it. Now Finnick, who was just married to the love of his life, wanted to know about the girl Gale let die._ Why did I tell her to stay in her house? Why didn't I run away with her? _Tears threatened and Gale hated himself even more.

"You call her name a lot," Finnick continued. He got up, pulled out a chair at the desk and straddled it. His friend crossed his arms on the back of the chair and continued, "Peeta said there was a Madge in your district, the Mayor's daughter. She risked her life to bring you medicine."

"Yeah, she came to the Everdeen's house during a blizzard that lasted for three days. After dropping off medicine for me, she spent the rest of the time with my brothers and sister." Gale closed his eyes and took deep breaths. Finnick was his closest friend, so it wasn't as hard to talk to him as it was to his family. They adored Madge and were heartbroken at her loss as well.

"Sounds like she was pretty serious about you. How did you feel about her?" Finnick asked.

Gale didn't want to think about it. He and Madge had so little time together, yet her actions spoke of a love for him that he couldn't imagine anyone but his family ever having. "She saved my life. This petite, sheltered… shy… girl braved a blizzard. Then she had to face Katniss, the girl-on-fire, the one I thought I loved..." A smile formed. "She was so brave." Without thinking, his hand slipped into the bag to touch the coat. "Then she went to the Hob – the black market – where most folks were pretty hostile to the Mayor and demanded that she be shown to my families' house to take care of them. How could I not fall in love with her?"

"Where is she now?"

"Gone." Gale nearly choked on the word. It was too painful to think of her bright light being destroyed by the Capitol's carpetbombing.

"I'm so sorry, Gale," Finnick said, tears had formed in his friend's green eyes. "That jacket… It was hers, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Gale remembered Sae coming to him the first morning in the woods. He was so upset at losing Madge that he sat alone behind a tree and didn't want to move. His family couldn't get through to him, but Sae walked right up, thanked him for saving her and her granddaughter and then gave him the jacket. She said that she knew Madge loved him.

_"That girl was terrified, yet fearless when she came looking for help to find your home that night. Why I bet nothing could've kept her from going to every home in the Seam and pounding on the doors."_ Sae's voice had been full of admiration.

When she gave him the jacket, something happened inside him. A piece of Madge had come to him. Something she'd used to feed his siblings. The jacket was always in his pack. It worried his mother and him as well, but he couldn't let go of it. He didn't want to let it go. It gave him the energy to take care of 800 people, to become the best soldier he could and to help BeeTee find a way to avenge her. "It's all I've got left of her… besides the memories." _And there were too few of them._

"Soldiers Hawthorne and Odair," a young man called from outside their tent. "We've got a message for you. It's from Mister Heavensbee."

"Be right there," Gale shouted.

Finnick offered Gale a hand and he took it. Gale continued to grip Finnick's hand tightly for a moment after he got to his feet. Their shared pain at losing so many to the war gave them a bond few men could ever understand, the last members of the Star Squad who still fought. Katniss and Peeta weren't cut out to be soldiers, but these two obviously were.

"We've been getting great information out of the data tapes and computers you found in 2," Plutarch said. Gale thought the ex-Gamemaker looked like his younger siblings on Parcel Day.

"Great news," Finnick said and glanced at Gale, rolling his eyes so Plutarch couldn't see.

"I know you boys have been busy…"

"Not at all. Getting torn up by mutts, shot at and nearly decapitated are everyday occurrences to me," the Victor snarked.

Gale couldn't help but chuckle. Finnick had so much charisma that Gale often suggested that he run for President. Finnick would threaten to put Gale in charge of rebuilding the Capitol and that would end the discussion.

"For you," Gale added. "I prefer a quieter life. Getting shot was enough for me."

Plutarch seemed to deflate and start again. "We need you to check out a special compound that Snow had build high in the mountains. It's got some type of shielding that BeeTee said was only experimental."

Gale's engineering partner interrupted Heavensbee. "It prevents the place from being seen by air. Visible. Radar. Absolutely nothing can penetrate it. I only heard rumors of this type of shielding being developed…"

"Let me guess you want us to take our clean-up squad in on foot, so they don't get away or destroy their tech before we can get there?" Gale knew BeeTee would rave about the technology for an hour before he got to the point.

"That's right," Plutarch said. He also knew how BeeTee could get so he cut him off. "There is something very important there, so use caution. Only Snow's inner circle knew about this place. It's guarded by elite guards."

"Can I say something?" Haymitch interrupted.

"Of course," Plutarch stepped aside.

"Gale," the Victor started, his eyes downcast. "According to the most recent information the Peacekeeper in charge of security at the compound was…" His eyes came up to look at Gale from across the nation on the video feed. "Romulus Thread."

"Understood." Gale's face hardened and even Finnick flinched when he saw his friend's reaction.

* * *

"You're going to freeze," Atala said as she walked up to Madge.

Tears were nearly frozen to Madge's cheeks, but she didn't care. Everyone she'd ever loved was dead. Freezing to death would be an easy out for her.

"He was a bastard to show you that," the woman continued as she knelt next to Madge.

"Don't say that. He might kill you too." Madge began to shiver as a particularly strong wind drove through her thin coat.

"I grew up in One." It was the only time the woman best known at the head trainer for the Hunger Games spoke about herself. "My parents made jewelry and I dreamed of being in the Games. I trained hard, but there was always someone stronger and faster. The year Cashmere went in should have been my year to volunteer, but…"

Madge glanced at her companion to see that her eyes were closed. The reserved woman let out a long breath before she continued, "One of the previous Victors, Ice, was looking at the potential tributes for the Reaping," she paused, her voice catching.

"Potential tributes?"

"Not just anyone can volunteer," Atala explained, her brown eyes coming to rest on Madge. "You have to be chosen to volunteer ahead of time. While Ice reviewed us, his eyes kept coming back to me. Once the viewing was over, he approached me.

I grew up knowing who he was all my life. He was tall and handsome, but as cold as his name implied." She stopped and looked at the garden, enclosed by the invisible shield that kept them locked in.

"What happened?" Madge felt her stomach twist and dread filled her.

"He told me not to volunteer. He said there were bigger things I could do in the Capitol." She shook her head. "Of course I believed him. Stupid, naïve district girl that I was."

Madge would never think of the warrior next to her as stupid or naïve. Atala's favorite training area was below her and Cora's balcony. Since Madge always awoke early to watch the sun rise, she often saw the woman beside her practice with some of the other guards. With a staff or her hands, she was unstoppable, until _he_ joined them.

Romulus Thread would beat them all and then walk away as if he'd only gone out for a brief stroll. The man appeared to be stronger than any man or woman in all of Panem. Madge felt a chill that had nothing to do with the mountain air go through her body. The memory of what that beast did in District 12 and the video footage that he gleefully showed her earlier that evening solidified her belief that he was not human.

Atala was quiet a long time before she spoke again. "He told me about the trainers for the Games and the he was sure he could get me a job as one."

Madge was silent.

"What he didn't tell me was what I'd have to do to get the job or that if I refused, my family would be in danger."

Knowing what was coming next brought a new wave of tears to Madge's eyes. She reached out to put her hand on the arm of the woman next to her. "You don't have…"

"I do have to say it." Atala rose and faced the North where the Capitol was, in a valley several mountains away. "They killed my family. With nothing left, I had no choice but to do as they wished."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be," Atala replied. "You didn't do anything. I only wanted you to know that I felt the pain of losing family."

"How about your entire district?" Madge's voice broke. "Little children." Posy's face came to mind and the sobs began.

To her great surprise, Atala sat next to her and put a hand on Madge's shoulder. "I can see the face of everyone I ever trained. The twelve year olds were always the worst."

Rory and Prim came to mind next, followed by Vick. _Kids from school, down the street. All of them dead. Turned to ash because of what? A whim of President Snow?_ Madge found herself sobbing uncontrollably for the first time since she was sent away. It was always her hope to return home some day after Cora grew up, but now she had no home to go to.

As if summoned by her very thoughts, a soft voice called out from the doorway behind them. "Madge? Atala, why are you out in the cold?"

Madge closed her eyes. For the first time she felt the desire to shake the sheltered, innocent little Princess that she was forced to entertain. Cora Snow was only thirteen, but might as well have been six for all she knew of the world. Her grandfather had sheltered her in the mountains all her life. Only those specifically chosen by him were allowed in the complex. _Or selected by Cora herself._

"Please come back inside. Madge, you promised to play the piano for me tonight," her voice grew louder as she moved closer.

Madge turned to see the tiny girl step into the cold with only pajamas, a bathrobe and slippers to keep her warm. "Get inside, Cora. You'll freeze." No matter what happened outside the compound, Madge couldn't hate Snow's granddaughter. If Cora hadn't selected her to be her companion, who knew what Madge's fate might have been. She didn't know where the other Mayor's children were taken, but the gleam in Thread and several other guards' faces sent fear through her. _Whatever they are doing, it was probably much worst than babysitting a sheltered child. _

"Okay," the soft voice replied as she turned to go back inside. Cora was very well mannered, which made it hard to dislike her. With all the evil that Snow caused the world, his care for his granddaughter seemed out of place. She was protected, provided with whatever material things she should need and, with the addition of Madge to the compound six months ago, given a friend.

"You better go," Atala said. "It's late and you wouldn't want anyone to think you were trying to escape again."

"Goodbye, Atala," Madge said, swiping the tears from her face. _I don't have your strength. With my family and loved ones gone, I don't want to go on._ She turned and hurried inside. A plan was forming in Madge's head and she needed to do some planning before she could enact it.

"Madge, that music sounded so sad," Cora said from her spot perched on a sofa in the music room. In addition to the grand piano that Madge played, there were other instruments on holders on the shelves.

"It's about a tragic love." Madge looked out the floor-to-ceiling window to the mountains that rose up like sentinels. _How long were they there? How many people lived and died on their slopes? _

"You and Gale?"

Madge spun so quickly, her neck hurt. She pinned the tiny brunette under her azure gaze. "What did you say?" she gasped.

"You and Gale," Cora replied, taken aback by Madge's reaction. "You call his name at night and even said you loved him. Did he leave you for another girl? My grandfather told me that Katniss Everdeen abandoned poor Peeta Mellark. Such a sad thing to do for someone who loves you as he loved her."

Madge learned early on not to refute the messages Cora was given by her grandfather. He would edit and alter reality to keep Cora as ignorant of the real world as possible. Several days without food and a few lashes taught Madge to remain quiet, but this was something she couldn't do this time. "I knew Katniss and she'd never betray her loved ones."

"You knew Katniss Everdeen? Did you know Peeta? My grandfather said that Peeta was going to come live with me someday, but…" Cora's blue eyes filled with tears. "Katniss hurt him and he couldn't come."

Madge had been cut off from any outside news since before the Quarter Quell. The last she had heard, Katniss was going back into the Games and Peeta would volunteer to go with her if he wasn't reaped. _Did Katniss kill him in the Quell?_ It must have happened months ago. Madge tried not to think about the outside world since she came to this place. There were no clocks or time telling devices, so she kept track of days by tally marks on paper in the room she shared with Cora.

"I knew Peeta only a little." Madge thought about the Victors of the 74th Hunger Games. _What did happen in the Quell? Do they know that their families are dead?_ Madge looked up at the camera. A strange sense of calm settled over her as if what she was about to do was what she'd been destined to do all her life. "But I can tell you all about Katniss and what she felt after her Games."

Madge paused after recounting her friendship with Katniss, what went on in 12 and Katniss's relationships. They had moved to the bedroom where Madge knew there wasn't a camera, so Cora sat on her huge bed. The bed was as large as the floor of the Hawthorne's bedroom, where five people slept. Tears threatened as she thought of that wonderful family meeting a fiery death.

"Why wouldn't my grandfather tell me this?" Cora's big blue eyes were full of tears.

Madge thought she might be able to educate Cora and get her to believe her if she didn't attack President Snow. She deliberately left out any mention of Snow and the crimes he committed.

"Madge?" Cora called.

"Maybe he didn't want to upset you." Madge had to turn away a wave of sorrow overwhelmed her. Tears poured out of her eyes and a sob shook her.

"Madge, what's wrong?" Cora had rushed to her and slid her thin arms around Madge's waist.

The District 12 resident couldn't control herself any more and doubled over, falling to her knees. "They're gone."

"Madge, you're scaring me," Cora fell to her knees and hugged Madge.

"My parents," Madge sobbed. "Rory. Vick. Little Posy!" Her body shook, the names were wretched out of her throat. "G-gale." Her meltdown terrified Cora, causing her to cry just as hard. "I thought I'd get home. I thought you'd let me go. That I'd see them again." She held on to the little girl until all her tears were shed.

Wiping her face on her sleeve, Madge sat up. Cora was still clutching her and crying softly. "Cora?"

"My momma died when I was little," Cora said. "I cried for days. Grandfather brought me here and gave me everything I ever wanted."

"Everything I ever wanted is gone." Madge looked out the window as she rubbed Cora's back.

"How do you know?"

"I saw my home burn on the video," Madge confessed.

"Maybe your parents or Gale got out?" Cora offered, her voice rising. "I can ask my grandfather…"

"No," Madge interrupted. "Cora, I need to go."

"Then I'm going with you," Cora replied, stunning Madge.

"What? You-you can't…" the District 12 resident stammered.

"You are the only friend I've ever had," the little girl confessed, her eyes narrowing. "I'm not letting you go into the wild forest by yourself."

"No…"

"I'll raise a fuss." Her expression grew fierce.

"Fine," Madge relented. "You can come, but we need to plan well and make sure we aren't followed."

"I've always wanted to go on an adventure." Her blue eyes and expression suddenly returned to one of a young child full of wonder.

"Once upon a time I wanted that too," Madge said softly when Cora bounded to her closet to look at what she was going to bring. To take Snow's granddaughter would be a death sentence for Madge, but she no longer cared. All her life she longed to see the forest outside the fence in District 12, to know what freedom was. _This is my last chance. The forest will bring me closer to Gale since it was his favorite place. And then I'll finally get to see him and all my loved ones again._

TBC

**A/N: Madge heads out of a secret compound and Gale heads toward a secret compound. What will happen next? I know this was filler, but it has to be done from time to time.**

**I hope you will forgive me for tearing them apart, but I love to do that to couples right after they realize the other is 'the one'. **


	6. Escape

**A/N: Thanks for the great feedback for this story. You never know when you have an idea how it will be received, so I greatly appreciate the feedback. My oneshot turned into much more thanks to all of you.**

**Thanks _Belle_ for her beta.  
**

* * *

"His name is Zeus and he's a great fighter," Corvus, their main rebel contact in 2, explained. "Even though he can be a royal pain in the backside."

Finnick rolled his eyes and Gale groaned. The last thing their strike team needed was a difficult local.

"I thought you were all named after Romans not Greeks?" Gale asked.

"So you miners know more than how to dig a hole," a tall, muscular, blond man said. "I'm impressed."

Both men stopped and stared. Zeus stood the same height as Gale and Finnick with more bulk than the Victor, but not as much as Gale. It wasn't his physical appearance that made them stare, it was the two beautiful blond toddlers in his arms. The boy and girl hugged their father and looked with interest on the three men that approached.

"I see you've got Artemis and Apollo out for some sun," Corvus said.

"Getting sick of the caves, but it's better than being targeted by a hovercraft." The man's brown eyes bore into Gale's.

Wondering if this man lost someone in the Nut, Gale stood his ground. Guilt filled him each night over losing Madge and for all those who died because of his weapons.

"But of course you've been educated, _The_ _Mockingjay's_ _cousin_," Zeus mocked.

"It's Finnick Odair!" a blond girl that looked about Vick's age squealed.

"Here we go," Gale muttered. The little girl saved him from unleashing some of his anger on her father.

Finnick shook his head at Gale. _No way were they taking a father with so many children on a potential suicide mission. _

"Corvus, can we have a word?" Gale asked.

"And who is this lovely lady?" The District 4 Victor turned on the legendary Odair charm and even though the girl was young, Gale saw her swoon.

"I'm Pandora." She stopped next to their dad.

"What is it, Hawthorne?" Corvus said after they stepped far enough away so Zeus wouldn't overhear them.

"We can't take him," Gale said, looking again at the large family. "I won't orphan those kids."

"Their mother, Aurora, is around here." Corvus looked around the rebel encampment. "She's probably assisting the doctors."

"I want them to have two parents," Gale bit out.

"Don't worry, pal," Zeus said from right behind him. "There's nothing in these mountains that can kill me." His brown eyes and cocky smile made Gale shake his head. "However, I don't like taking orders from someone who floated to the top of the rebellion on the coattails of his family."

Gale's fist flew and was caught in a hand that was just as calloused as his. With the majority of District 2 residents in the rebellion being masons, it wasn't surprising that the miner would be equally matched. He quickly countered with a low punch with his left hand, which was also caught by Zeus. Using a brute strength that must have been earned chiseling granite from the mountainside, he shoved Gale back to land in the dirt.

"Hey!" Finnick shouted. His friend was holding a small child in his arms.

"Don't worry, I won't mess up his pretty face for the cameras," Zeus sneered. "Come on, boy, let's see what you've got."

Gale was furious at having his commitment to the rebellion questioned. With a sweep of his leg, he aimed for the other man's knee. Zeus saw the move coming and side stepped.

"Got a little bit of fire in you, I see. Did it wear off from the _Girl on Fire_?"

"We are not taking this son-of-a…" A great pressure on his chest cut Gale off.

Zeus's knee was planted in the middle of his chest and a knife lodged in the ground next to his head before he knew what was happening. "Don't swear around my kids!"

"Zeus, back off." Corvus's voice was soft, but laced with steel. "We've all seen Hawthorne fight and he'll be fine in the mountains."

"What does a miner know about the woods?" Zeus stepped back and pulled up his knife.

"More than you, I'm sure," Gale growled, pushing to his feet and ignoring Corvus's hand. "He won't be of any use to us."

"Is that so, powder monkey?" the tall blond asked.

"How the hell do you know so much about mining?" Gale questioned. A powder monkey was a miner who used explosives and Gale's family was full of them throughout history.

"Because our districts have more in common that separate us," Zeus replied. "And to answer your first question, my family named me after a Greek god because they were always rebellious." A smile spread over the man's face and he looked as young as Finnick. "Now get off your ass and let's go."

* * *

For Cora, planning the escape was an adventure. For Madge it was the final act of a desperate person.

"We'll need to get at least a week's supply of food," Cora said softly as she and Madge dined on her private balcony.

"At least," the Mayor's daughter responded. Her eyes gazed toward the East, toward the remnants of her life.

"Once we get to the major city in 2, we can take a train anywhere."

"How do we do that? We don't have any tickets or…" Madge paused, hopelessness suddenly overwhelming her.

"I'll get you home," Cora said, her little hand clasping Madge's. Blue eyes connected with blue and a smile split the little girl's face.

Madge smiled and returned the pressure. Her eyes left the little girl's and gazed again at the tall mountain peaks. She had no more tears to shed for her lost district. Right now her dream was to get to 12 and die like those she loved.

"I have an idea on how we can get extra food without causing any suspicion."

"And how is that?" Madge raised an eyebrow as she questioned Snow's granddaughter.

"I want to learn to cook!" Cora bellowed to the chef and her helpers. "My best friend Madge cooks, so she'll teach me. The rest of you can leave."

Madge never heard the little girl raise her voice. The crossed arms, stomping foot and tight-lipped glare nearly caused her to laugh, but admiration for Cora's acting kept her laughter in check.

"Miss Cora…" the helpless cook began as she waved to her staff. "What would we do if you cooked your own meals?"

"Feed the animals in the forest for all I care," Cora replied, waving her hand to dismiss them. "Madge and I need the kitchen. Leave before I have you removed." The staff almost trampled one another in order to get out.

"Where did you learn to throw a tantrum like that?" Madge said after she closed the door to the kitchen.

"I watched Cashmere do it on more than one occasion." Cora giggled and hugged Madge tightly. "Now let's get cooking."

Madge couldn't help but be caught up in the innocent girl's enthusiasm. She had to be honest and say that being able to cook again was just what she needed to regain her strength. It made her imagine a life she could never have – teaching a beloved daughter to cook. Of course the daughter in this fantasy had hair as black as coal and eyes the color of a soft grey morning after a storm.

"What are you thinking, Madge?" Cora asked as she sliced carrots next to her. They both slipped some food into pockets while they prepared the rest.

"I was dreaming about teaching my own daughter to cook." Madge had to stop speaking or she'd start crying.

"I was pretending my mother was teaching me to cook." Cora's voice was wistful and caught Madge's attention.

"Did you never know your parents?"

She shook her head. "I pray every night for a family." Cora looked down at the vegetables they chopped up. "You're like a big sister and I love you, but I've never had a mom or dad. Grandfather has given me all the material things I could want, but not what I really wanted."

Madge hugged her and prayed that Cora's wish could be fulfilled some day.

* * *

"I never admit when I'm wrong, but I've gotta say you know your way around the woods almost as well as me," Zeus said as he stepped up beside Gale on a rocky outcropping.

"I grew up in the woods," Gale replied. He hadn't said much over the last four days of hiking and searching for the secret compound. Killing Romulus Thread was his only goal at the moment and that needed inner preparation more than anything else.

"What woods?"

"Outside the fence in 12 was all forest," he explained.

"Well, damn. Why didn't you say you were a rebel all along?" Zeus laughed and slapped Gale on the shoulder.

"I didn't feel the need to explain myself to you." Gale pulled binoculars from his belt and gazed at the valley before them. A large waterfall to their right poured into a pool that fed a river that wound through the valley. Gale and the strike team had paused after a long climb to rest and survey the area from up high.

"You realize the chip on your shoulder is gonna break your back if you don't unload it," Zeus cautioned.

"I'll unload it with a few explosive-tipped arrows right in the chest of Romulus Thread," Gale growled.

"Thread!" Zeus' voice rose.

"What about Thread?" Corvus walked up to Gale's left side.

"Romulus Thread escaped the Capitol and is suspected of being in this secret compound," Finnick explained.

"That bastard slaughtered hundreds when he was Head Peacekeeper in 2," Zeus barked.

"If you said Thread was here, I could have turned out half the district to hunt him down." Corvus shook his head. "Anything else you're hiding from us?"

"Nope." Gale continued to survey the valley. His gaze followed the flowing river that narrowed to a stream toward the center of the valley and widened again before spilling down a mountain on the other side. "And I don't need anyone but Finnick."

"Thread killed…" Corvus started.

"Thread tried to murder my family and was responsible for the death of over seven thousand people in my District and the girl I loved." Gale turned and glared at the men from 2. "He nearly killed me and I've got the scars to prove it. He's mine."

Zeus dropped his gun and ripped off his jacket. When he turned and yanked up his t-shirt, Gale could have been looking in a mirror. Crisscrossing scars from a whip branded Zeus's back.

"Not if I get the son-of-a-bitch first." Zeus yanked his shirt down. "That was for asking if my brother could get some medicine during a viewing of the Games."

"Mine were for trying to feed my family." Gale wasn't as angry when he responded.

"So I'll hold him down with my trident and you can all whip him until his flesh comes off." Finnick stepped between the men. "But we can't kill him until we find him, which hasn't happened yet."

Gale nodded and turned back to look at the pine and deciduous forest below. The trees were green and made Gale think of 12. The spring was his favorite season because he was able to easily hunt without worrying about anybody following his tracks in the snow. Flowering bushes nearby and the budding trees all around their campsite caught his attention. "Holy shit." He turned and rushed to the edge of the cliff.

"Gale! What the hell are you doing?" Finnick shouted as he raced up to grab Gale's arm.

"Look at the trees." He spun and gestured for the others to come to the edge. "Look at the trees here and down in the valley."

"What about them?" Finnick asked.

"We found it." Zeus smiled and slapped Gale on the shoulders.

"How do you know?" Finnick asked.

"I forget the only green thing you grew up with was seaweed." Gale smiled at his friend.

"The trees there are covered with leaves and it's only early spring," Corvus explained. "Look around here and see only the buds and small leaves. Suddenly in the valley the trees are full of leaves."

"And look at the river." Gale pointed to the water. "For no reason, it narrows and then widens again at the other end."

"First, we do have trees along the shore you know," Finnick snarked. "And second, you are too damned smart for your own good sometimes, Hawthorne."

"Whoever is projecting the shield isn't paying attention to the seasons," Corvus explained. "Hey, we should get back from the edge in case they have cameras or drones in the area."

"I'm going down," Gale said. The other men grimly nodded in agreement.

* * *

"You planned for everything except the shield," Atala's voice was low and came from somewhere behind Madge and Cora.

The young woman and the girl turned, their hands clasped. It was impossible to say they were just on a walk. They both had packs stuffed with blankets, food, prized possessions – _in Cora's case_ - and changes of clothing. Madge's most prized possession was worn under her cloak.

When she left the Hawthorne's, in what felt like a lifetime ago, she kept one of Gale's t-shirts. It was frayed and faded than when she took it from Gale, but Madge would keep the threads were it to unravel. It was now the last thing she had of home.

"It wasn't on the night I tried to escape," Madge explained. She didn't care anymore if Atala dragged her to Thread. "I don't know what influence you have, but I'd like to be returned to District 12 to be buried with my loved ones."

"Madge, you're not going to die," Cora said, gripping her hand tightly. "I won't allow it."

"You can't control death, Cora." Madge found strength in her need to prepare Cora to be alone again. She turned to fully face Snow's granddaughter and placed her hands on Cora's shoulders.

"I'll let you go, but you can't take Cora with you," Atala said, her eyes full of understanding of Madge's need to get home.

"No!" the young girl shouted, pulling back from Madge. "We're going together."

"_Quiet_!" the two older women hissed at the same time.

"I'm going!" Cora crossed her arms and glared at Madge in the moonlight. Tears filled her eyes and tore at Madge's heart.

"Cora, you wouldn't be safe out there," Atala said. "This is your home."

"No it's not." Cora lowered her voice. "A home is where you're loved." Tears fell and her voice broke. Madge pulled the girl to her and managed to get one arm around her shoulders. The backpack rose as high as Cora's head.

"Madge is the only one who ever liked me," Cora mumbled against Madge's shirt.

Atala looked up at the sky and back at the compound. The guards had been called into a meeting with Thread so Madge took it as the perfect opportunity to leave Cora's room without being seen. The girls spent time the last week cutting wires on cameras and were delighted to find out the guards didn't repair them. Madge was confident their escape wasn't taped. _Because they know the shield will keep you in._

Madge squeezed her eyes shut and hugged Cora tightly. "I'm sorry, Cora." Madge let out a sigh. "_We're_ not going anywhere… I won't leave you."

A grin broke over Cora's face and she pushed back from Madge. She looked at Atala and said, "You could come too. Wouldn't you like to see District 1 again?"

Atala's brow furrowed.

Madge held her breath. If the strong, capable woman came with them they had a greater chance of succeeding.

"Give me five minutes." Atala turned and disappeared into the trees in the garden.

* * *

The squad found the shield. Gale ran smack into the invisible force field and had a bump on his forehead to prove it. And now Finnick had a joke he'd torment him with for years.

"It doesn't give off any energy readings whatsoever," Gale growled, holding a monitoring device in his hand. "There's no way anyone would see it."

"Sure…" Finnick had to stop talking to fight down another bout of laughter. "But seeing _you_ fly on your ass was much better than anyone else." The other members of the squad were too afraid of Gale and his deadly aim with his bow to join Finnick's teasing.

"Is it too much to ask that you not share this with the District 2 rebels?" Gale was looking around for any sign of cameras or other spy equipment and turned up nothing.

"Let's head to the river for the rendezvous with our friends." Finnick was holding a gun and had stowed his trident in a special sheath across his back. He could grab it and throw it in almost the same amount of time as if he carried it. Gale still preferred to carry his bow and had the gun slung over one shoulder with his quiver of explosive-tipped arrows on the other.

As they approached the river, they heard voices. Gale motioned for his men to spread out and silently approach their allies. Finnick swapped his gun for his trident since it was a silent weapon.

"Why don't you put yourself in our shoes, lady?" They could hear Zeus ask. "We just fished you and two kids out of a river near an invisible, top-secret military facility. Why shouldn't we kill you all right now?"

"Do you really believe a seventeen-year-old girl and a thirteen-year-old girl are Peacekeepers?" a cool, female voice asked.

"Cover," Corvus said. "Something I'd expect from a Capitol lackey."

Gale and Finnick moved forward so they could see the riverbank clearly in the bright moonlight. Zeus stood with his back to them, two small figures huddled together, Corvus stood with his back to the river and the woman being questioned was between the two rebels. The moonlight reflected off of her dark skin.

"What the hell?" Finnick suddenly stepped out into the clearing on the riverbank. "Atala?"

"_Finnick_!" Gale was too slow to grab his friend before he could step out, so he notched an arrow and surveyed forest across the river for any sign of a trap.

"Atala, what are you doing here?" Finnick asked. He kept his trident up and looked around the clearing as he approached Corvus and Zeus.

"It's Finnick Odair," a young girl squealed.

Gale shook his head at the ridiculous nature of the situation. In the forest of District 2, at a secret military compound, seeing a Victor still excited a teenager girl. "I'm going in. Keep on alert," he said quietly to his Sergeant.

"Yes, sir."

"Hey." Finnick acknowledged the girl, who was blocked by Zeus's big frame.

"Who is she?" Zeus asked.

"The head trainer for the tributes in the Hunger Games," Finnick explained.

"_Finnick Odair_?" The woman called Atala looked stunned.

"The Capitol fell. The rebellion was successful," Finnick said, lowering his trident fully. "The end of the Quell was the launch of the rebellion. Didn't you know that?"

Atala's eyes widened and she shook her head. A sob sounded through the clearing. Her eyes darted to one of her companions.

"My father…" a broken voice cried. "H-he prayed for a rebellion, but…"

"If there was a rebellion, we're free. Madge, you can go home," the little girl said.

_Madge?_ Gale shook his head. _This could be a trap. I need to focus. I can't think about her now. I'm even hearing her name. _He strode into the clearing to stand next to Finnick and dropped his bow and arrow.

"_Gale?"_

He heard Finnick's voice but his eyes were the only thing working. His grey eyes zeroed in on a young blonde woman, who was being comforted by the younger girl.

"You okay, Hawthorne?" Corvus asked.

When his name was mentioned, the blonde looked up, her blue eyes widened in shock.

"Madge?" Gale questioned. "Is it you? How…"

The young girl stepped away to turn and look at him. With no one between them, their bodies were drawn to one another like magnets. Gale pulled Madge into his arms, ignoring the fact that she was wet and cold.

"Gale, you're alive!" Madge mumbled, her face crushed against his chest.

"I'm alive! I thought you were…" Gale couldn't say the words. In case this was going to turn into a nightmare, he gently pushed her back so he could look into her face. Due to the tears that were freely flowing from his eyes, she was blurry, but he didn't care. He wrapped an arm around her waist to hold her tight lest she slip away. "I missed you so much."

With a shaky hand, he gently touched her face, felt the cold water from the river and the hot tears that she too shed. His thumb brushed her lips, drawing his attention there.

"I missed you, too," Madge said with a shaky voice. "I thought…"

Gale wanted to know every thought in Madge's head, but not now. Now all he wanted was to taste her sweet lips once again. And that's just what he did.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: I just couldn't torture you any longer ;-) I hate long separations in stories. Since this is a short story, I couldn't drag it out forever. **

**For those who read some of my other fandoms you might recognize Corvus and Zeus. I changed their names of course ;-) Send me a PM if you think you know who they are.**


	7. Reunion

**A/N: Sorry I'm slow updating this, but it's almost at the end, which is bittersweet for me with all my stories. Even though this was going to only be a one-shot. Thank you for all your support of my Gadge efforts.**

* * *

No one existed but Madge. No sounds penetrated Gale's senses but his drumming heart. Nothing felt real except the cold, wet girl in his arms and her warm lips. _Madge_. His heart soared as he lifted her off the ground. He continued to kiss her lips, cheeks, eyes and any place his mouth could reach without releasing her.

"Gale," she whimpered, her arms gripped his neck like two steel bars. "How… I thought…"

"I thought you were dead," Gale said between kisses.

"_Hawthorne_?" Zeus was asking, but Gale wasn't paying attention. "I said I think we should move away from the force field."

Gale finally pulled back enough to look at Madge in the moonlight. Her hair was longer than he remembered and she felt thinner than the last time he held her, but otherwise seemed to be the same Madge. "You're beautiful." He pulled her back to his chest and closed his eyes lest he wake up. It took the icy cold hands of the girl in his arms to bring him to reality. "You're freezing!" Gale stepped back, whipped off his pack and jacket. Within seconds, Madge Undersee was wrapped in his large, black uniform jacket.

"I-I s-saw D-District 12…" Madge said, her chattering teeth made it hard to understand her. "M-my father…"

"We need to get you warmed up." He looked around for a place to build a fire or a shelter in the trees. Taking care of Madge superseded everything else.

"C-cora?" Madge called and the girl who appeared to be Prim's age stepped forward.

"I'm okay," Cora responded, looking up at Gale with large blue eyes. "She's told me all about you."

Gale couldn't help but smile as he pulled Madge back into his arms after putting his pack and quiver back on. "Only good things I hope."

"This is very touching, but we need to move," Zeus growled.

"He's right, Gale," Finnick added, stepping up to wrap his jacket around Cora. "We need to get them out of here in case someone comes looking for them."

"What about the weapon?" Corvus added. "We still need to find it."

"Weapon?" Atala asked. She'd remained standing near the river's edge observing everything.

Zeus stepped up to the former Hunger Games trainer and glared down at her. "You should know more about that than us."

"This compound was highly protected," Finnick added. He was kneeling in front of the little girl buttoning his jacket. "There you go. It should help keep the wind away for now." The girl smiled at him and looked to Madge for guidance on what to do next.

"Cora's the only thing of value here." Atala remained unmoved by Zeus's intimidation tactic.

"And who are you, Cora?" Finnick asked the little girl.

Zeus came and he knelt down to her level as well. "You look a little older than my twins."

"Cora is Snow's granddaughter," Atala replied. Silence reigned in the clearing for several minutes after that.

"Gale?" Madge asked hesitantly. She held Cora's hand, which was hidden under the sleeve of Finnick's jacket in one hand and Gale's in the other. "Who are these men?"

* * *

They hiked up a steep incline toward some caves where they could warm up and then plan their next move. It was doubtful there were any weapons here; it was just a glorified estate for Snow's family. _But why would Snow take Madge to the same place as his granddaughter?_

"They're rebels from District 2." Gale replied. He turned and smiled at the little girl, before looking back to Madge. "And that's Finnick Odair up front, but he's not important."

"_Rebels_? What are you doing with Finnick Odair and rebels?" She looked from Finnick who was on point to Zeus, who seemed to be guarding Atala, and then glanced back to Corvus in the rear. Her blue eyes landed back on Gale. "Are we in District 2?"

"Yes," Gale replied and squeezed her hand. "How did you end up here?"

"I was selected to be a companion to Cora about almost a year ago." She looked up at Gale. "They took me from 12 as a way to punish my father."

"So you left right before the Quell and the bombings?" Gale felt his heart clench when he remembered losing Madge, so he pulled her closer and slid his arm around her waist.

Cora looked up at him and smiled. She'd said little since the hike began. Her shorter legs managed to keep up with Gale and Madge, but it had to tire her out.

"How are you doing, Cora?" he asked.

"Okay." Cora looked at Madge and back to Gale. "I chose Madge to be my friend and she's been the best friend I could ever imagine. I'm so glad you're alive. I love happy endings."

Her childlike quality hit Gale hard, reminding him of little Posy and how she never knew about happy endings. He smiled as he thought of bringing Madge home to Posy and his family. _We'll all have a happy ending when I get back home._ Thoughts of home made him lean over and kiss Madge's cold cheek.

"I had no idea what happened. I was gone before the Quell and cut off from the world." Madge took a deep breath before speaking. "Since all the people in 12 weren't… killed…"

Gale stopped and took both of Madge's hands. "I'm sorry. Your house was the first destroyed." He crushed her to his chest and buried his face against her hair. "I thought I lost you. My family and I were devastated, but we had to survive. You risked so much to save me and to protect my family. If I'd known for one minute…" Gale leaned back so he could see into her eyes in the early morning light. "I would have torn Panem apart to find you."

Her eyes filled with tears and she leaned up to press her lips to his but was suddenly knocked down.

"Madge!" Cora screamed.

Madge's head hurt as she looked at the ground. A heavy weight rolled off her and scooped her up.

"Finnick, get Cora," Gale shouted. He shifted her to rest her head against his shoulder. "Sorry if I hurt you."

Gunfire and a buzzing sound fill the forest. The smell of smoke made Madge feel queasy as Gale shouted orders to his men. There seemed to be a lot more people than Madge first saw.

"Zippers!" someone called from behind them.

"What's that?" Madge whispered into Gale's ear. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck and she clung to him because her head was spinning.

"They're really fast, little hovercrafts," Gale replied. He suddenly stopped and Madge felt him lower her to the ground. "Why didn't you say anything?" he scolded.

Madge moaned softly and reached up to feel something sticky on the side of her face. Her eyes flew open to see Gale's eyes reflecting the light. They appeared silver and seemed to shine like two beacons. He was her beacon in the darkness. When she thought his light was out, so was her hope.

"Madge?" Gale raised a hand to touch the side of her head, causing her to flinch and cry out in pain. "I'm sorry, sweetheart."

Another explosion caused Gale to pull her back to his chest and rise into a crouch. "Finnick? Zeus?"

No one seemed to be answering Gale, so he didn't move. Most of the trees behind them were on fire. The ships zipped around overhead – true to their names. More gunfire sounded but it appeared to be moving away from their location. "We're being left behind," she said softly, her consciousness was wavering. Madge clutched Gale tightly and inhaled the scent of his jacket, hoping to prevent herself from waking up from a dream into a nightmare.

* * *

Madge was light as a feather as Gale raced through the trees and the flames. A flash back to District 12 the night his life fell apart made him hold on tighter and run even faster. In the flashes he could see Finnick in front of him carrying little Cora in one arm, his trident held at the ready in his other. Zeus was the closest of the rebels to Gale and fired repeatedly with his rifle at the small ships. It appeared that there were only two._ Why are they chasing Snow's granddaughter through the forest? Snow was captured and was going to be executed. Didn't they know that?_

"Incoming!" a voice shouted from behind and Gale dove into the bushes, finding refuge behind a huge tree. An explosion tore the top off the tree he leaned against. It fell with a reverberating crash through the forest.

"No!" Madge whimpered as she clung to Gale.

"My men need a clean shot and they'll take 'em down." The confidence in his voice sounded foreign to him.

"If you put me down, you can help."

"I didn't just find you to lose you again," he growled, his arms tightening around her.

"I'll be right beside you," Madge said, her eyes shining in the firelight. "I don't want to lose you either."

Gale wanted to kiss her senseless, but settled for a quick peck on the lips instead. "Finnick!" he called over he communicator.

"Where are you?" his friend replied.

Gale knew they were most likely being overheard. "I don't know about you but I think it's time we used the pincer move on these guys don't you?"

"Sounds good to me." Finnick chuckled over the comm. "I'll take the ridge on the right, you take the left."

"Gale, what are you doing?" Madge grabbed his arm when he set her down. "They probably heard that."

"That's what we're hoping," Gale replied. "Zeus!" He shouted, turning off his comm this time.

"What's that about? You're not seriously going up the ridges are you?" Zeus glanced at Gale before looking to the sky, which had quieted.

"Nope, but looks like our friends are," Gale pointed toward the crafts, which they could see heading toward the mountain ridge overhead.

"So what's the real plan?" Zeus asked with a smile.

"Let them concentrate their firepower on the rocks while we shoot 'em in the ass where it really hurts." Gale turned his comm on and shouted. "Now!" He raised his militarized bow and let arrow after arrow loose. The range and explosive power of the arrowheads were far beyond that of the first bow Beetee had made for him. Now they had a range of a half mile and the power to blow up a small ship.

One of his arrows must have hit its mark because a ship began to spin violently out of control. The other circled at a much higher altitude, but it didn't matter. Finnick stood in a small clearing with his trident. He released the weapon that had also been modified by Beetee for distance. Attacked to the prongs were small charges that would attach to the ship on contact. The trident would return to Finnick, guided by the bracelet on his left hand.

The ship Gale hit landed with a crash about a quarter of a mile way. Finnick's target exploded, raining debris on the crash site.

"Good shooting, Finnick!" Corvus shouted over the radio.

"Hey, I hit my target," Gale groused as he went back to check on Madge.

She smiled weakly, blood still coming from the cut on her forehead. He swore silently and riffled through his pack for the first aid kit. "I'll take care of that, sweetheart." The adrenaline that had kept him racing started to subside, so he needed to sit next to her.

"I don't think there were that many of them left," Madge said. She raised a hand, which he quickly swatted down.

"I said I'd take care of it." Gale lifted her golden hair off her forehead so he could gently cleanse the area.

"I'll take the team to check on the site," Finnick said as he led Cora over to sit with Madge. "You were really good, Cora. You did everything I asked you to do. You're a great girl."

The little girl glowed as Finnick tweaked her cheek before grabbing a few men to take with him.

"Stay frosty," Gale called after them. "That ship didn't seem to hit too hard. Someone might have survived."

"Don't worry about me," Finnick called back. "You take care of those two princesses I left with you."

Cora giggled and Madge smiled. Her strength was fading and Gale wondered what happened to her at the compound besides being cut off from the world. If anyone harmed her, he'd find some more Capitol loyalists and use them for target practice.

"Madge?" Cora said as the Mayor of District 12's daughter slumped back against the little girl.

"Let her lay down," Gale ordered. He leaned over Madge and stuck his pack behind her head. "Can you pour some water on this cloth?" He held out a small towel and his canteen to Cora.

"She's got to be okay," Cora started to cry. "She's the only friend I've ever had."

"She will be. I won't let anything happen to her." Gale told himself she'd only passed out from exhaustion. He pulled her body closer to him and took the cloth from Cora. "Come on, sweetheart, please wake up." As he wiped the blood, he saw a big bump forming on her porcelain skin. A wave of fear shot through him. Please don't let her have a concussion.

* * *

The forest grew silent around Gale and the others. Corvus was walking a perimeter and Atala was seated against a tree not far from Gale and the girls. Cora fell asleep with her head on Madge's legs and Gale cradled Madge's head on his lap. Finnick had called back a while before and said they needed to search a large area around the crash site. It appeared the shuttles were modified and held more than one person. They needed time to check for tracks.

Zeus went to help them check and Corvus stayed behind with Gale. A gun was next to Gale's side, but his attention was on Madge. She'd woken a couple of times to mumble that she was so tired. A quick check of her eyes didn't seem to indicate any concussion, but he'd feel better once they got off the mountain and took her to a doctor.

He noticed Atala sit up straighter and look around before he heard a muffled thud in the forest behind him. His eyes connected with the trainer and dread filled his stomach. "Shit!" Gale shifted, setting Madge gently on the ground and rising to his knees. He held his rifle at the ready.

"Stupid boy," a cold voice growled as an even colder piece of metal touched Gale's neck. "Maybe you did stumble across that turkey. You're obviously not smart enough to track one."

Gale recognized the voice of Romulus Thread. His hands clenched on the weapon, but it wasn't going to help him. The Peacekeeper had a knife digging into Gale's spine and would kill Madge and Cora as they rested without flinching.

"Thread," Atala said. She now stood nearby.

"I should have killed you a long time ago."

Gale wasn't sure if Thread was talking to him or Atala, but at the moment it seemed like neither would live much longer.

TBC

* * *

**A/N: I know I'm being cruel, but I wanted to update this story with something. Let me know if anyone is still reading this.**


End file.
